WrestleMania XXIX
WrestleMania XXIX is the twenty-ninth annual WrestleMania professional wrestling pay-per-view produced by World Wrestling Entertainment. It will take place on April 7, 2013 at the Met Life Stadium in East Rutherford, New Jersey. The event is expected to draw about 90,000 fans. The event will be the fifth WrestleMania in the New York metropolitan area following WrestleMania I, X, and XX having been held at Madison Square Garden while a portion of WrestleMania 2 was held at Nassau Coliseum. It will be the third WrestleMania held in the state of New Jersey after WrestleMania IV and V, which were both held at Trump Plaza in Atlantic City. Background WrestleMania will feature professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing feuds, plots, and storylines that will be played out on WWE's primary television programs. Wrestlers will portray villains or heroes as they follow a series of events that build tension and culminate in a wrestling match or series of matches. On January 27, 2013, John Cena won the 2013 Royal Rumble match, making him a two-time Rumble winner. In doing so, he earned a WWE Championship or World Heavyweight Championship match at WrestleMania 29. The next night on the January 28 edition of Raw, he announced that he will challenge the reigning WWE Champion. At the Elimination Chamber event on February 17, 2013, The Rock successfully defended the WWE Championship against CM Punk. As such, Cena and Rock will face each other in a rematch from WrestleMania XXVIII. Also at Elimination Chamber, World Heavyweight Champion Alberto Del Rio successfully retained his championship against Big Show. A returning Jack Swagger won the six-man Elimination Chamber match against Chris Jericho, Daniel Bryan, Kane, Mark Henry and Randy Orton to become the number one contender for the World Heavyweight Championship, and will challenge Del Rio for the title at Wrestlemania. On the March 4 episode of ''Raw, ''Which celebrated "Old School Raw", The Undertaker made his return to the WWE by opening up the show. This prompted a Fatal Four-Way match between Sheamus, Randy Orton, Big Show and CM Punk for the right to challenge Undertaker's undefeated WrestleMania streak. Punk won the match by defeating Orton, earning him the match against Undertaker. On the March 15 episode of ''SmackDown, ''The Shield challenged Randy Orton and Sheamus to a 6-man tag team match at WrestleMania 29. Orton & Sheamus accepted, then recruited Ryback as their third man. Later that night, The Shield interfered in Ryback's match with Mark Henry and delivered a triple powerbomb to Ryback before he was given three World's Strongest Slams by Henry. The following Monday on ''Raw, ''Vickie Guerrero pulled Ryback from the 6-man tag team match and put him in a singles match against Henry. On the February 25 episode of ''Raw, ''Triple H returned, brawling with a returning Brock Lesnar, who was about to attack Vince McMahon for a second time. During the brawl, Lesnar's head was busted open and required 18 stitches. The following week on ''Raw, ''Triple H set out a challenge to Lesnar at WrestleMania. On the March 11 episode of ''Raw, ''after Lesnar attacked Triple H's former D-Generation X memebers Billy Gunn and Road Dogg, Lesnar's manager Paul Heyman said that Lesnar would face Triple H at WrestleMania but they would get to add a stimpulations and would reveal them after Triple H signed the contract. Triple H did so, Only for Heyman to reveal that - While the match would be a No Holds Barred but that if Triple H were to lose, He must retire form WWE Production Tickets went on sale on 10 November 2012, and WWE set a first-day sales record of 52,029 tickets, beating the WrestleMania X8 record of 51,620 tickets. This also set a first-day revenue record of more than $10 million, which topped WrestleMania XXVIII's $6.3 million (due in part to increased ticket prices). Match Preview Matches ; ; *The Rock © vs. John Cena for the WWE Championship *Alberto Del Rio (w/ Ricardo Rodriguez) © vs. Jack Swagger for the World Heavyweight Championship *The Undertaker vs. CM Punk *Triple H vs. Brock Lesnar in a No Holds Barred match :*If Triple H losses he will retire. *Team Hell No vs. Dolph Ziggler & Big E Langston for the WWE Tag Team Championship *Ryback vs. Mark Henry *Sheamus, Randy Orton & TBA vs. The Shield in a Six-man tag team match Other on-screen talent Also See *WrestleMania *List of WWE pay-per-view events *WWE Event History *WrestleMania Revenge Tour 2013 *Event gallery DVD release * [ WrestleMania XXIX on DVD] External links * WrestleMania XXIX Offical Website * WrestleMania XXIX at CAGEMATCH.net * [ WrestleMania XXIX at Online World of Wrestling] Category:WrestleMania Category:Future events Category:2013 pay-per-view events Category:World Wrestling Entertainment pay-per-view events